Daughter Earth
by LivRose
Summary: "I can tell that I'll have a lot of work to do before the year is over ."-Bella.   Bella comes to Forks and shakes everything up. Full summery inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: "I can tell I have a lot of work to do this year"-Bella. Bella comes to Forks and shakes the town completely, changing what everyone thinks possible, she fixes the broken, teaches the miss lead, and she shows the way to the lost. Not to mention she excels in just about everything. The Cullens can tell that something isn't right with Bella, they believe she isn't human...but how can they prove it, she has a pulse and isn't morphing into a giant wolf, without Carlisle and Esme to be their how will they fair. Everyone knows that Rosalie and Jasper didn't want Bella around in Twilight due to Edwards infatuation with her that may lead to exposure. But Bella just might have to teach the Cullens a thing or to also.**

**Ok this is a new story that I like the idea of, I haven't really read any like this so I hope this is something that turns out to be totally awesome. This first chapter isn't really exciting but like every story it has to get started, Please enjoy :]**

**None of the characters here belong to me, they all belong to SM**

**Chapter 1**

"It's sunny! Again!" Emmett growled loudly.

"Son calm down. You can go to school some other time I didn't realize that you wanted to go so badly." Carlisle said writing in his doctors pad.

"It's just that this is so boring. Rose is working on the cars and Alice and Jasper are doing god knows what, Esme is too fragile and Edward is exploring or something!" Emmett counted off "I'm so bored!"

"Ok, if you give me a moment I can get everyone together and we could do something deal?" Carlisle said.

"HELL YES!" Emmett boomed and slammed the door on his way out a picture on the wall fell to the ground with the force. "Sorry!" he poked his head in with a guilty smile.

Carlisle chuckled and went back to his work. After he finished the page. He got up and took his cell phone and texted everyone to get to the living room.

He walked down and his family was there some happy and others *cough cough Alice/Jasper* were mad for being interrupted. Carlisle took a seat in the head chair and looked to Emmett.

"Ok so little girl what is the weather like for the next few days?" Emmett asked.

Alice mumbled so low that nobody could understand what she said.

"A little louder please, I know our hearing is supposed to be great but not that great." Emmett joked.

"I don't know ok!" Alice said ruefully. "Oh wait Carlisle and Esme are going to go to a surgeons convention and are going to leave in a few hours. Carlisle, your phone is going to ring any second now."

"Um ok." Carlisle said. Then his phone rang and he answered it and low and behold it was the hospital telling Carlisle that it was important that he did, and they were sorry for the inconvenience. "Dr. Fisher canceled at the last minute, I guess he's ill. They say that we have first class tickets for the 10:30 flight tonight." Carlisle said bewildered.

"Got it! It's going to be cloudy tomorrow!" Alice jumped up and down like she just did something extremely hard.

"Yay for little girl…no that still doesn't sound right! I'm going to get a nickname for you one day even If it takes me thirty more years!" Emmett said raising his fist in the air.

**Next Day**

"Guys! Its CLOUDY!" Alice said as she jumped around the room**.**

"Yeah you've said that ten times already." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I feel bad the new girl missed out on all the sun." Emmett said tossing a ball in the air and catching it.

"Yeah I know perfect timing." Rose said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well lets get going!" Alice said jumping around some more.

They got to school and parked in one of the farther spaces from the building, they were vampires so they could afford to walk the extra few steps in the cold. They were all standing by their car talking while they still had the chance, when they watched in awe as a girl rode in on a bike and over to the bike racks, which were horribly placed at the back of the parking lot.

This was the new girl, Isabella Swan. She re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder and started to make her way to the main buildings. The Cullen's observed that she was wearing a pair of straight denim jeans and a brown hoodie, she was wearing cowboy boots on too, but only jasper and the girls picked up on that. Her hair was silky smooth, and had a curly beauty to it. Her hair shone a rich brown with subtle red highlights in it, you could tell that it was natural not something died in. She was wearing sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny out. She nodded her head at the Cullen's and kept on walking, her heart didn't jump or skip a beat, nor did it speed up or slow down, she kept it normal pace.

They all watched as the new girl expertly walked all the way to the building and to the main office.

"DAMN! I like her already!" Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

"What are you talking about? She is just going to end up like any other pretty snob girl at this school." Rose huffed.

"I don't know I just have this gut feeling about her you know? Did you guys notice how her pulse didn't change when she saw us?" Emmett said.

"Wow Em very perceptive." Edward patted him on the back like it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Thanks" Emmett said drily.

"Well I can't really see her, like I can tell she is their but I can't see her as a body you get that?" Alice said tilting her head to the side and her eyes zoned out once more.

"I can't read her mind, either." Edward frowned.

"I can read her emotions, she is very mellow." Jasper said puzzled.

"Well this is going to be the best day ever!" Emmett said like a little kid.

**FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH**

"I haven't had her in one class" Emmett frowned as he sat down at the table with Rose in his arms.

"Aww poor Emmett" Edward joked around.

"Well while I was in the office helping out during third period like usual I took the library to check her schedule and records." Alice smiled smugly.

"AND!" Emmett said enthusiasticly.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she is a Junior this year and she transferred from Phoenix Arizona, her schedule is: AP English, Latin 3, Caculus2, AP history, Lunch, AP Bio, Orchestra, and then Gym." Alice said smiling.

"YES!" Emmett yelled. "I have gym with her!" Emmett said and did a little dance in his seat.

Just then the Isabella walked in the cafeteria, everyone grew silent and watched as she walked threw the salad bar line and fixed her salad, the kids at the "cool" table moved so their was a nice seat for her to sit at, but she walked past that table and to the table considered the "loser" table. She sat down next to a girl named Angela, she was really quiet and wore a lot of hand-me-downs, and didn't have anything. Their was some other kids their but she mainly talked to the girl Angela, nobody ever talked to her, but the whole cafeteria witnessed as she smiled and laughed for the first time since she had moved here 2 years ago. Isabella gave the girl a hug and left the cafeteria.

"Did that really just happen?" Rose said.

"I think so." Alice said in shock.

"I have her next period." Edward said out of the blue.

"Ok, we should all observe her and get together when we get home." Alice said.

"Sounds like a good plan" Jasper said hugging Alice.

"Ok, well see you all at the car." Alice and Jasper left the cafeteria.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think of it so far I'll have the next chapter up soon :] and when I say soon I mean if I get a decent amount of reviews...or I'll wait a week or two...either or please review I love feed back :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you all like my last chapter, a single review...which I AM SO THANKFUL FOR haha yeah but seriously here's the next chapter, if anything I'll update for myself and my one fan :P**

**Chapter 2**

Edward walked into Biology and took his seat, he was early but their were some kids already in the class, he heard them whispering.

"I know it was crazy, I've never seen Angela smile or laugh, and I had every class with her last year, and four courses with her this yeah. And I have never once seen her!" A boy named Paul said.

"Really? She sounds like a freak, and I have to sit next to her in this class, I'm so happy we haven't had to work as partners yet." The girl Jessica said.

Edward turned around in his seat, the teacher had walked in along with a few more students. Just then the new girl walked in with Angela right next to her. Angela wasn't smiling but the corners of her mouth were twitched up a little.

"Hi, I'm Isabella or Bella Swan, I'm new." Isabella said in a polite voice.

"Hi Bella, I'm Mr. Banner, you get to have the last open seat next to Mr. Cullen." he said smiling back. He turned to the class. "Mr. Cullen please raise your hand so Bella knows who you are."

Edward raised his hand and Bella gracefully walked to the seat and sat down. Edward read the teacher's pedophile mind and took note of it, seems like the teacher likes Bella's body a little to much to be professional. Mr. Banner turned to the board and wrote down some notes, Bella took careful notes but Edward observed that she wrote down a sentence ahead of the teacher in her outline, as if she could see what he was going to write.

Mr. Banner called the class to an end ten minutes before next period so everyone had the time to talk. Edward feeling the need to be polite said "Hi, my name is Edward."

"Mine's Isabella, but I prefer Bella." Bella smiled showing her teeth and Edward was stunned for a moment at their perfection.

"How's your day going so far?" He asked in a cool tone.

"It's been pretty nice, I can tell that I'll have a lot of work to do before the year is over." The way Bella spoke that made Edward think that their was something implied when she said she had a lot of work to do.

"The teachers don't give that much homework." Edward laughed, and instead of saying anything else Bella just laughed. Conversation flowed easily between the two of them for the next 10 minutes. Conversation with her is like a hot knife threw butter, easy.

"Whats you next class?" Edward asked picking up his books.

"Orchestra, yours?" Bella said with a knowing smile.

"Same here, what do you play?" Edward said picking up one of Bella's books.

"I play the cello, and you play the piano correct?" Bella flashed Edward a smile.

"Yeah how did you know?" Edward asked astonished.

"Your fingers told me." Bella laughed, but the way she said it, it seemed that she really did think his fingers told her.

"That's amazing." Edward said holding open the orchestra door for her.

"Thank you." Bella said.

"This teacher is Mr. Kells, he's really nice once you get to know him, he is a tough nut to crack though, his office is right in their." Edward pointed to an off room.

Bella smiled at Edward took her book and went to the door, she knocked three times and after a 5 second pause she went in, she was in their for about 10 minutes, the students started to get worried and all gathered about 10 feet away from the door.

After about 5 more minutes the door busted open and Mr. Kells walked out, Bella followed suit accept she wasn't shoving her way threw the crowds and getting pissy like Mr. Kells was, she was polite and said "excuse me" and "pardon me".

Mr. Kells was waiting by a rack of cello's and he pointed a finger with out talking. Bella smiled and carefully took out the instrument, she unknowingly took the crappiest cello their was there, it had scratches and their was no fine toner on the C string. She walked over to the seats and plopped herself down, she graced her fingers over the strings and played the harmony notes and surprisingly the notes were in tune for the first time in the cello's life.

Mr. Kells nodded and Bella took a deep breath and the she snapped them open she skilled her fingers across the neck of the cello and a beautiful melody only known as Bach 1st Prelude. A small circle formed around Bella as she swayed with the music and she awed the whole class. As the final notes rang out everyone erupted in a fit of applause. Bella smiled and handed the cello to Mr. Kells. **(Their is a link to this song in my profile)**

A smile cracked across his grumpy old face and he said. "I want you to play a solo, we have a concert in a few weeks and I think it would be such a benefit to have you play." He smiled and Bella smiled back.

"I would be honored, but I think that it would be fair to have someone else in the spotlight for once don't you think?" Bella said smiling.

"Great idea, how about a duet with my favorite students?" Mr. Kells smiled and walked over to Edward and said. "The both of you are going to play one of my favorite pieces. I can't wait, everyone have a free period, I need to dig up that music." Mr. Kells walked away and Bella quickly went and got some of her books to do homework.

Edward followed her over, and sat down next to her "you are an amazing player, where did you learn?"

"I taught my self how to play a few years back, I remember my mother loved the cello, she says it has an earth about it, a grace, so I started and I play for her as often as I can, she loves it." Bella giggled at that.

"That's really nice. The cello is very special, its like the lining of the orchestra." Edward said looking into Bella's eyes.

"My mom says that a lot, she would like you very much." Bella said sweetly and turned back to her notes.

"My mom would have liked you also." Edward said with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, to bring up parents." Bella said, she reached over and squeezed Edwards hand, she didn't shriek away in terror from his cold hands, instead she smiled and went back to her work, her heart didn't sputter once.

The bell rang a few seconds later they both stood up and walked out of the room side by side, Emmett was outside "walking past" he surprisingly was at the hall when they walked out so Emmett in Emmett fashion spoke.

"Hey Eddie! Fancy meeting you here, who is this? The new girl? How nice of you, I'll take it from here." Emmett smiled and dragged Bella away to gym.

"Bye Bella. He won't hurt you." Edward chuckled and went to his next class.

Emmett let go of her arm and Bella chuckled a musical laugh. "My name is Emmett, I'm Edwards supper cool amazing brother." Emmett pretended to wipe something off his shoulder in a "cool" manor.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Bella as you already know." Bella smiled her perfect teeth.

"Coolie-o! Well we have gym next so I thought we could become best buddies you know?" Emmett said.

"Why of course Emmett, I'll be your buddy." Bella linked arms with Emmett and they skipped down the halls.

Emmett dragged her to the mens locker room. "Emmett! I can't go in their!" Bella said.

"Bella, come on stop being a baby! I mean I'm not going threw the girls!" Emmett said.

"Why don't I go threw the girls and you go threw the guys and we meet up inside the gym?" Bella said.

"Ehhh...I like my way better." and with that Emmett dragged Bella into the boys locker room and dragged her to the gym, their were many whistles and hoots none of which affected Bella.

They emerged from the locker room and the teacher came over to them. "Who are you?"

"She is clearly the new student." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Right, Isabella Swan." The gym teacher said with a monotone voice and then threw her a gym uniform. "Today class we are going to be playing soccer." their was a roar of "no's" thought the gym.

"Fine! Its the mile then, everyone outside!" The teacher yelled.

Bella quickly changed into her uniform and headed outside, Emmett waited for her outside the doors and walked her to the track.

"So Bella, whats your favorite color?" Emmett asked .

"Green" Bella smiled "Whats yours?"

"Brown." Emmett did a little sway when he said it.

"Awesome!" Bella chuckled.

"Ok, everyone we are running the mile today, top 3 runners get extra credit or a free day." All the kids cheered.

Everyone lined up on the track, the coach blew the whistle and everyone sprinted off, Bella didn't she kept a pace and she more of danced then ran her way around the track, after she made her first turn around the track she noticed a few people stop and walk, she gracefully weaved in and out between them, and did her dance run some more. She completed her first lap of the track and more people were stopping and walking. Their were only 8 people left, everyone's paces were slowing down so Bella easily passed a few more people she was now in third place. Emmett and a Angela were in front of her. It was the final stretch and everyone was full out sprinting to the finish. A few kids that gave up among the way tripped Angela and she tumbled to the ground, everyone laughed at this.

Bella pushed herself faster and went to help Angela she knelt down next to her and looked at her scratched up legs. She was bleeding pretty badly and her hands were scuffed. Everyone had finished the race by now and a few people went to look at Angela and Bella. Angela was trying to hold back her tears, she had the black treed in her cuts and it was sure to sting. A few boys were snickering Bella shot up and walked over to these boys, they looked at her with a smirk.  
>"Yes?" one of them asked.<p>

"You, come here." Bella said in a stern voice.

"No sweetheart if you want me you come here." He winked at Bella.

Bella slowly walked up to him and smiled and reached her hand out, her smile turned to a frown and she snatched his ear in her fingers and yanked him by the ear to Angela. "Now, Mr. Asshole help me take Angela to the nurse."

"No way!" The boy said.

Bella turned and looked at him with mean eyes. "Listen here punk, you started this mess and you are going to clean it up, I saw you."

"What you are going to do? Tattle on me?" The boy laughed.

"No, I don't like to tattle on people, but I am a strong believer in karma." Bella huffed and went back to Angela, she knelt down and helped Angela up. She helped her limp to the nurse's office. The nurse took one look at her and shook her head.

"What happened?" the nurse said popping her bubble gum, she was young, early twenties.

"I fell on the track." Angela said in a small voice.

"Ok, here." she got up and gave her some Neosporen and band-aids.

Angela just frowned and took them, she hobbled over to the bench. She let a few tears escape out of her eyes.

"Here let me help you." Bella said she walked over to the sink and got a wet rag. She wiped away all the dirt and blood, she used a stick and smeared the Neosporen all over her gash. Then had to go and ask the nurse for gauze wrap, she huffed but gave her it anyway. Bella walked back and wrapped up both legs.

"This isn't gonna really work, you need to go to the hospital, the gravel needs to be removed by a professional." Bella said looking up.

"No, I'll be fine." Angela smiled a watery smile.

"Angela seriously, I know what I'm talking about, you need to get this taken care of, this will get worse if you don't now." Bella said sternly.

"I...I...I don't have insurance, I can't afford to go to the hospital." Angela cried.

"Don't worry, everything will work out, come on, school is out wait in the office, I'll pull your truck around." Bella smiled and helped her to the office.

Bella sped walked to her bike. The Cullen's were at their car and the came over to Bella. "Hey Bells" Emmett said cheerfully.

"Hey Emmett." Bella smiled.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to our house." Emmett said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't I have to help a friend right now, maybe tomorrow." Bella said rushing to her bike.

"Why whats the matter?" Edward said.

"Angela needs my help right now, she needs to go to the hospital." Bella shook her head.

"Is it really that bad?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's really bad, I have to go now so I'm sorry catch you guys later." Bella said and sped to the Angela's truck put her bike in the bed and drove entrance entrance. The Cullen's watched as Bella helped Angela limp to the truck and buckle her into the passenger seat the glide to her seat and speed away.

"That's nice of her." Rose said then walked away.

**I know what you might be thinking "knee scrapes are hospital worthy?" well first of all, bitches be PAINFULLLLL! But also it has more to it...pe patient**

**Thank you all for reading, again, its a decent amount of reviews or who the fuck knows when I'll post again :]**

**So if you want another chapter...REVIEW...please :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! **

**I am dedicated to updating my stories on a weekly basis until they are finished. If you follow any of my other stories, Double Take was updated yesterday if you want to hop over and see the new chapter. Also I have a new story up and I'm debating on continuing it, it only has one chapter so it's a quick read and you should let me know if I should run with it!**

**Regardless read this little nugget of joy and review please!**

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, I can't afford to go to the hospital, honestly I'll be alright." Angela said in a small voice.

"Angela, you need this help, if it gets any worse they might have to amputate, and in the long run it is far worse." Bella said she may have been exaggerating but she had other motives than just getting her leg checked out.

"Ok." Angela said she closed her eyes and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

They eventually arrived at the hospital and Bella helped Angela into the ER. Angela sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting part while Bella took the liberty of filling out the paperwork. The old lady smiled at Bella and said "Sweetheart, you look awfully familiar, do I know you?"

"Sorry ma'am I don't believe so." Bella smiled back.

"Oh now I remember, you remind me of my friend Renee, we went to medical school together back in the day, she helped me a great deal with starting, actually she was the one that got me interested in helping people. Are you by any chance related to her?" The lady finished her speech and Bella smiled.

"That must have been my mother. My name is Bella Swan, and my mother's name is Renee." Bella smiled.  
>"Well isn't this a small world." the nurse gave Bella a look over and then spotted the doctor and flagged him over. "Dr. Smith, this is Bella Swan, she is admitting her friend over here, she was tripped in gym class and Bella thinks that she is going to have a scraping so all of the tar pieces come out." The nurse gave Bella a smile and Bella returned it with her perfection.<p>

"Well lets have a look now." Dr. Smith said and walked over to Angela and examined her legs, turns out that Bella was right. They took her back and Bella stayed in the front. When Angela came out her face was stained with tears. Dr. Smith lead her to Bella, and Angela broke down in her arms. Bella sat Angela down on one of the chairs and knelt down in front of her.

"Angela look at me." Bella said sternly, and Angela did look. "Now breath with me, in (pause) and out." Angela became less and less worked up by the second and soon she was calm and mellow.

The nurse and Dr. Smith were watching this from the other side of the room. The nurse smiled and whispered under her breath "Well I'll be damned, it really is her." not meaning for anyone to hear it, she slowly walked over to Bella and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Bella." She weeped and brought her in a tight squeeze.  
>"It's ok, everything is ok." Bella whispered into her ear.<p>

"Listen here, I'll take care of everything, don't worry about a thing. Please come and visit me tomorrow. I missed you." Nancy grabbed her shoulders and gave her one last squeeze before she went back to her desk.

"Angela, time to go, your mom is probably worried." Bella lead her outside, and a middle aged woman was there, Angela hobbled to her and they hugged, it was Angela's mom so she let her go with her, they waved good bye and Ms. Webber hugged and thanked Bella.

Bella realized that she forgot the truck keys inside so she went back in. Dr. Smith was their waiting for her inside.

"Ms. Swan back again so soon?" He joked.

"Yeah I forgot my keys." Bella chuckled.

"It was really nice of you to help Angela out like that." Dr. Smith said.

"No, it was my pleasure, just one step forward." Bella smiled and with a wave she left the building.

**NEXT DAY**

The Cullen's were leisurely getting ready for school when they all heard an aggravated yell, of course it was like a whisper for them even with their super hearing. They all looked at each other and shrugged and continued to get dressed.

When they pulled up to school there was a circle formed around one of the picnic benches where Tony (kid who tripped Angela and didn't help her to the nurse) was sitting telling his story.

They all listened to his tale of how he stepped outside and his car was covered in over-grown plants, they had grown and weaved all through the car thoroughly ruining it. Emmett eyes shot wide open, and he turned to see Bella pulling up to school. His eyes narrowed and he walked closer to her, his family just stared after him.

"Hey Bella" He said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Emmett, how are you this lovely day?" Bella smiled up to the sky.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Emmett said looking to her. Bella looked over the rim of her glasses to Emmett and she had a half smirk on her face.

"I'm doing pretty dandy today. I have high hopes for this month." With that statement she pushed her glasses up her face and continued to walk along side Emmett, he was leading her back to his families group.

"Hey Bella" was a jumbled call from them.

"Hello, Cullens and Hales" She smiled.

"So, how's Angela doing?" Rose asked surprising everyone at her care.

"She's staying home for the rest of the week, it was pretty bad yesterday." Bella shook her head.

"So is karma the right practice these days?" Emmett joked, everyone looked at him for that random outburst but with Bella's laugh and playful swat on the arm everyone was more confused.

"What can I say, I have been practicing it for nearly my whole life." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Surly you heard what happed to Tony." Emmett said.

"Yeah I heard, serves him right too." Bella said with a strong nod. "Like the wise men say, karma is a..."

"Bitch" Emmett finished.

"Exactly." Everyone laughed. "So what did you guys do last night?" Bella asked as the group walked towards the building.

"Well I did the only thing of importance last night." Emmett said proudly.

"Right Em, like Call of Duty is the most important thing ever..." Alice said.

"It's better than what you did...painting nails, my ass!" Emmett defended.

"I didn't just paint my nails! I also painted my toes and exfoliated my skin. That my dear brother is very important." Alice said with a nod.

"Right, because I couldn't stand to look at your nasty nails and face without those things, I give up you beat me." Emmett winked.

"Thanks" Alice said dryly.

"So besides Alice, I did the most important thing." Emmett said brushing his sleeve.

"So I guess fixing your breaks wasn't important at all." Rose folded her arms and gave Emmett the evil eye.

"Well, I do suppose that that has a certain level of importance..." Emmett said meekly.

Rose just rolled her eyes waved goodbye to the group and left.

"Rosy baby!" Emmett called after her and ran to catch up.

"So, Jasper, Edward, what did you all do last night?" Bella asked.

"I read and sculpted a bit." Jasper shrugged.(Is it just me or does anyone else think that Jasper should be artistic? Like one sexy ass painter *** Drool***)

"I worked on our duet." Edward said and winked at Bella, he was awarded a smile in return.

"Well I need to go off with my woman right now, I don't see her until 4th period and I need to give her something to remember me by." Jasper chuckled and broke off with Alice.

As they were continuing to talk Edward found himself more and more interested in everything she had to say. So interested that they sat at a picnic table and he started to quiz her on all of it. They went through topics such as foods, colors, recreational leisure, and when they were just starting to get into music the bell rang signaling they were late to homeroom. They both chuckled but neither of them was really ready to move on to their next class. Edward picked up Bella's delicate hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then." He spoke in a whisper.

"I guess so." Bella said capturing Edwards's eyes in an intense lock. They sat like that, hand in hand staring into each other's eyes until they both jumped at the sound of the Bell to move to first period.

With an embarrassed chuckle from the both of them they got up and broke the contact. Bella gave Edward a lazy smile and a wave before she made her way to the English building.

**Hope you all enjoyed this update! I'm sick as a dog so I am sure as hell going to be writing a few more chapters to have in my bank for future dates! **

**I hope this gives you all incentive to review and tell me what you think :D**

**SOOOO Review please **


End file.
